En el infierno
by Anksunamun Nefertiti
Summary: Puede no ser el Rey del Infierno pero sin duda causa el mismo temor que Lucifer...


**Titulo:** En el infierno

**Disclairmer:** Los personajes de Supernatural desgraciadamente no me pertenecen si así fuera seguro la serie no hubiera pasado del piloto LOL.

**Advertencia:** Menciones de tortura. Dolor, dolor y dolor y mi corazón roto tal vez. Ubicado después del final de la temporada 3 antes de la 4

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Un día en la vida de" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"._

**Nota del Autor:** Aquí otro fic para participar en el foro antes mencionados, me disculpo por mi falta de acento y ortografía, no tengo quién me corrija y probablemente tenga algunas fallas. Me apunté al reto este día y en este mismo hice el fic así que no esperen mucho jeje. Oh otra cosa me odio por hacer esto y lo menos que quiero es hacer sufrir a nuestro querido Dean pero me surgió la idea y no quise desaprovecharla, me pueden odiar después de leerlo no los culparía...

* * *

Un ser oscuro paseándose por aquellos pasillos, la tortura no es su trabajo es su hobby, lo disfruta, torturar las pobres almas que en vida no hicieron otra cosa más que un mal menor a lo que ellos en realidad causan, esas las disfruta menos, o esas que cometieron el error de vender su alma por riqueza, fama, poder, puede que con esas se divierta un poco más, pero las más placenteras, las que le provocan éxtasis son aquellas que se sacrifican por amor, amor a la familia, amigos, pareja. Esas pobres almas en desgracias, humanos insignificantes que sacrifican todo por un poco de felicidad.

Eso le saca una sonrisa socarrona, es lo mejor de su trabajo, torturar ese tipo de almas es mucho más fácil tanto física y psicológica mente, pero los gritos y llantos son más desgarradores. Cada alma torturada; no importa lo fuerte, valiente que fueron en vida se rompen aquí; grita de manera diferente, entre más oscuro su pasado menos dolor, entre más noble más sufrimiento y más rápido se convierte en lo que ellos son, Demonios, no como él, no por el momento, para llegar a ser como él se tiene que tener talento, una capacidad especial, un torturador nato. Y no son fáciles de encontrar.

El día que descubrió un posible pupilo, él estaba enseñando a su más ferviente aprendiz, Meg, ella era buena, bastante capaz y tan oscura como él mismo Alastair.

Los gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar _"Ya no por favor"_, llanto, _"para"_ y más llanto y risas, carcajadas y un golpe en la celda.

_"Señor, llego uno nuevo"_ a Alastair no le importaba llegaban nuevos todo el tiempo, esta no tendría que tener nada en especial, _"Un alma pura y sin duda un hombre justo, le va a encantar"_. Meg detiene la tortura y Alastair se le queda mirando al demonio que le estaba dando la información. **_"Dean Winchester"_**, una risa burlona de Meg y una simple sonrisa de él, si estuviera poseyendo a un cuerpo humano en estos momentos seguro sus pupilas se dilatarían y mostrarían la excitación que siente en estos momentos. Con una indicación a Meg de seguir en lo que se habían quedado se dirigió a la otra celda de tortura, donde trasladaron de inmediato a su invitado especial, no podían hacerlo esperar, entre más rápido se rompa, más rápido cumplirán con su propósito, liberar a Lucifer.

En cuanto entro al lugar vio la mirada aterrorizada de Dean, que aunque era sólo el alma conservaban la apariencia que tenían en vida, para su placer el chico realmente tenía miedo y no es algo que pueda ocultar, no en este lugar al menos. Dean está atado de ambos brazos y piernas colgando del techo en forma de "equis", se encuentra desnudo, tan expuesto ante la mirada atenta de Alastair, sin quitar la sonrisa de su boca se acerca más a Dean _"¿Así que el niñito decidió seguir los mismo pasos que papi? John estaría ten decepcionado de ti, Dean o puede que ya lo estaba desde antes, nunca fuiste su favorito"_. Vio temblar el "cuerpo" de Dean y sus ojos ampliarse ante la mención del nombre de su padre y del suyo propio.

Por supuesto que sabían quién es él, por supuesto que John también estuvo en ese lado, es sólo la idea de que John pasó por lo mismo que él va a pasar, sin tener idea de lo que es en realidad, lo que le aterra. El horror en la mirada de Dean es lo que le llena de placer al demonio de ojos blancos y es lo que le da pie para que empiece la tortura hacia ese ser insignificante, pero al mismo tiempo tan importante, uno de los seres capaces de romper el primer sello si Alastair cumple con su propósito, por supuesto que lo va a hacer, John era difícil de romper, y si no fuera porque se escapó él todavía seguiría su mesa de tortura y probablemente hubiera cedido a la propuesta que le ofrecían. Pero Dean es tan diferente a John, lo puede ver en su alma, esta tan débil y roto, hay una parte oscura en él lo puede sentir.

El hombre justo ha llegado, Dean Winchester está en el infierno, la noticia corrió como pólvora, todos y cada uno de los demonios celebraban y también cada uno de ellos querían participar en la tortura, claro está que el único en tener el placer de hacerlo primero es él después dejaría que unos cuantos se divirtieran con Dean.

Han pasado horas desde que el empezó su juego con Winchester que no se sorprende que éste último no haya gritado aún, es persistente pero no inquebrantable, Alastair hace otro corte, no muy profundo, en una de las heridas e inmediatamente empieza a sangrar, tiene de esas por todo el cuerpo, en cada centímetro de piel, algunas ya no sangran otras siguen chorreando el líquido rojo, el suelo manchado del mismo, el escenario es tan grotesco para alguien que no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de imágenes, pero un deleite para el propio demonio. Dean está más estirado de lo que estaba en un principio, Alastair se acercó poniéndose a espaldas de Dean, pasando la punta del cuchillo por la columna vertebral sin hacer presión hasta llegar a la entrada de Dean y entonces… un grito de dolor desgarrando la garganta se escuchó por todo el infierno y si hubiera sido posible hubiera llegado hasta el cielo, el sonido de ese dolor llenó de júbilo aquel lugar tan tenebroso y la satisfacción de saber de quién procedía era el mismo que los había enviado de vuelta ahí valía la pena.

Pasaron varias horas después de aquel primer grito y desde entonces no habían parado, cada uno cada vez más intensos y dolorosos, llenos de rabia y desesperación, con cada grito había una súplica y eso sólo lo llenaba más de éxtasis, procedió con la extracción de uñas, una por una lentamente, dándose tiempo para disfrutar de la agonía del otro. Después comenzó con los dientes, todos y cada uno arrancados de una manera brutal, tan diferente como lo había hecho con las uñas, eso estaba bien para él iba empezando aun tiene el resto de la eternidad o hasta que aceptara su propuesta para experimentar cosas con él.

Al final del día, después del alma regenerada de Dean, Alastair le hace una oferta a Dean, LA GRAN OFERTA, _"Tú puedes hacer que este sufrimiento se acabe, Dean, puedes acabar con tu tormento si decides empezar a torturar almas para mí, un intercambio tu dolor por el de ellos, no tienes que pasar por esto de nuevo"_.

_"No"_ la respuesta no le sorprendió, sólo le hizo sonreír _"Vete al infierno, no lo voy a hacer y puedes guardarte tu oferta por donde más te quepa, la respuesta va a ser la misma siempre y esa es NO"_.

_"Estoy en el cariño y tú también"_ y empezó la tortura de nuevo, ahora con dos demonios más, deleitándose con cada grito y satisfecho por lo que había logrado y aunque esta vez no acepto sabía que tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer porque había visto la duda antes del No rotundo que le dio, Dean Winchester va a terminar diciendo que sí y probablemente le tome menos tiempo de lo que había imaginado.

* * *

**_Odien me_**


End file.
